


Growing Closer, and Closer Still

by Java_bean



Series: 500 Follower Fic Requests [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Dates, Fluff, I mean I guess if you can call it a date?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Java_bean/pseuds/Java_bean
Summary: Dave has his first real date with Karkat since he confessed, and he's both excited and overwhelmingly nervous about it.  Until then, he has to try to calm his nerves and kill time any way he can.(This is a bonus chapter for Fortuitous, but it can also be read separately).





	Growing Closer, and Closer Still

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an anon who requested the cuddle scene mentioned in [chapter 17](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927995/chapters/26022363) of my other fic, Fortuitous.

It’s been four whole days since you and Karkat became an official couple. (Okay, “official” might not be the right word, you haven’t told anyone, and everybody knows shit can’t be official til you show off and brag about it to other people). Point is, the two of you have been a thing for four days. You still can’t believe it.

The more you think about it, the more it feels like a dream. You have a boyfriend now. Did something that good really happen to you? 

Every time you think about that night, when you’d kissed Karkat and told him you wanted to call him your boyfriend, your stomach performs somersaults the likes of which would make any professional acrobat envious. You’re grinning like a dopey idiot and can’t seem to stop. Whenever you think about how soft and sweet his mouth felt your face turns into a fucking cherry tomato and you have to cover it up with your hands or your hood or anything else that’s available out of embarrassment. 

This doesn’t feel real, but it is, and it’s so amazing you have no idea what to do about it. You honestly never thought you would get this far. You don’t think your brain has really processed the information fully yet. If it did you’d probably be freaking out a little over what you’re supposed to do next, what your next movie is as a guy with a boyfriend.

Holy shit, _you have a boyfriend!_

As if on cue, your phone alerts you to a message from none other than the boy himself. 

He wants to know if you’re available to hang later. He’s thinking a movie marathon in your shiny new can tower (okay it’s not that shiny or new, but it’s definitely shinier and newer than either of the girl’s forts combined), but he’s open to other options if you’d rather do something else.

You really don’t care what you’re doing, as long as you’re doing it with him. 

You’re typing that out when you realize you could easily construe it into a sex joke. Like hell you’re letting an opportunity like that go to waste.

What you end up texting him is that you don’t give a shit about what you’re gonna be doing, as long as it ends with you doing him. And one of the options he’d better be open to is your dick in some alien orifice.

After five whole seconds of complete silence, not even a little alert to him typing or not, you follow that particularly lewd text up with a really long rambling apology and try to explain that it’s a joke of course you’re not gonna go straight for the sexy times y’all just started dating that would be moving crazy fast and considering you’ve only kissed the one time you don’t think either of you is ready to round all the bases and slide on to home field or whatever the soccer metaphor is.  
Point is, sports.

And then Karkat finally, _finally_ responds to you. 

He steps away from his palmhusk for literally less than a fucking minute and you’ve already drowned him in red text. What the fuck, Dave? He almost scrolled past all of it to chew you out for the paragraphs of shit you wasted no time throwing at him, but then he caught something about orifices and sports and he needed to know what the hell was going on. Not sure if it was worth the read, but at least it was entertaining. Can you be there in an hour? 

You’d be there right fucking now if he asked you to. Fuck yeah, you can be there in an hour.

Karkat tells you that you don’t have to bring anything. Just show up in an hour with your stupid face and maybe a couple movies you feel like watching. 

God you’re so fucking excited, this hour can’t finish fast enough!

You try to waste the remaining hour until you get to hang out with Karkat by playing some music and having a solo dance party. After roughly twenty minutes of busting some sick moves, it occurs to you that you’re wearing earbuds and if anyone were to walk in you’d look like a fucking dork. 

A dork with really awesome dance moves, but still a dork.

You stop dancing and flop onto your bed. You sigh and tap your fingers on your stomach because your high levels of anticipation is making it impossible for you to keep still for even a minute. It takes a whole five minutes of you fidgeting to get sick of doing that, and you need to find something else to occupy the remaining thirty-five minutes.

Or you could just....speed up time yourself. You have the power to do that. You’re the literal time god, it’s your whole thing. 

But is this an appropriate situation to do that? You haven’t used your time powers in awhile. You promised yourself you weren’t going to use them anymore. Fuck, you didn’t want to use them anymore.

You kind of want to now, though. Is this a good reason to do that? Because you’re too impatient to wait a whole damn hour to see your boyfriend? 

Why wouldn’t that be an okay reason? You doubt anybody’s going to miss the, what, twenty minutes of time you’d skip? And even if anyone did miss that small fraction of time, you’re sure they’d get it if you just explained your reasoning to them.

Oh shit, you might have to explain why you did it to them. 

Yeah, no, nevermind. You’re not doing that. Especially if you have to tell Rose why. Fuck that.

God, if you told Rose that you sped up time to hang out with your boyfriend sooner, she would never let you live it down. You can’t even imagine the fucking smirk she would pull knowing she had your number on the dude front this entire god damn time. 

What if she asks about how you got together?

What if she already fucking knows?

Oh _god._

You cover your face with your hands and groan. You’re barely handling the fact that you have a boyfriend yourself, you don’t think you’d even be able to live with Rose knowing and teasing you. Because you know she would. That’s just what she does.

You’d fucking die on the spot and it would be a just death. 

Using time powers doesn’t sound like it’s really worth it, after all. You’ll just wait it out until the hour’s over. It can’t be too long, now, you wasted a good ten minutes debating with yourself about whether or not to use them. 

Twenty-five minutes. Not much longer now. You can hold out, you just gotta find something to distract yourself. 

You pump up your jams a bit and get out some paper to draw with or maybe jot down couple loose phrases to perfect and throw into a sick rap later. Unfortunately, you’re not able to focus very well. Your brain is still clouded with excitement and anticipation for your....

your....

hang?

chill sesh?

_date?_

You don’t fucking know. 

Shit, you should’ve verified what the hell this even is with Karkat while you had the chance. For now you guess you’ll just act like it’s a chill-ass hang/date and see how that goes. Hopefully well.

You get some doodling done before you call it quits. It’s mostly just Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff doing shit and a joke that has no punchline. (If anybody asks, you’ll say that’s the joke and they just don’t get it, but really you’re just not sure where you were going with it). The shenanigans of these two dudes doesn’t hold your interest as much as it used to. Maybe it’s because you no longer have an audience to release this shitstorm on anymore, or maybe you’ve grown out of that juvenile phase in your life.

You look down at the Hella Jeff you doodled with dicks for hands, and the Sweet Bro going in to suck on one of them. There was some joke in there about hand jobs, but you don’t remember what it was.

Yeah, you conclude, it’s the lack of audience.

You still have _ten whole fucking minutes_ before you’re supposed to meet up with Karkat. What the fuck, why is time so slow today? It’s slower than a constipated godzilla wading through molasses. God _dammit_ , you’re about ready to tear your hair out.

If you started walking at the slowest pace possible now, it would still only take you about five minutes to get Can Town. And if you get there early, Karkat might ask you why you’re there and then you’ll end up telling him how embarrassingly terrible you are at waiting (and that you were really excited to spend time with him, which he already knows but shit, actually saying it out loud is a whole different matter). 

But god, you’re not gonna last another five minutes of waiting. It’s physically impossible. 

Suddenly using your time powers looks good again. 

It’s not like you’re taking away twenty minutes now. You’d only speed through five. No one’s going to miss five minutes, it’s such an insignificant amount of time that nobody’d even notice it’s gone. 

It’s just five minutes.

Five.

Minutes.

Yeah, you could make that work. 

You take a deep breath and close your eyes. Under your hands, you can feel your turntable gears, smooth and solid. You flick your wrist, turning the gears in as slight a motion as possible.

Then they’re gone. 

It’s been so long since you’ve used your time powers in any capacity, you’re so rusty you can’t even tell if it worked. Still, you’re gonna operate under the assumption that it did. You don’t want to wait to see Karkat anymore.

You run all the way to Can Town.

The first thing you see when you get there is Karkat. He’s leaning against the entrance of the can tower, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his sweats.

“Hey, dude.”

“Well, if it isn’t my boyfriend.” He smiles at you. “You know, you’re three minutes late.”

“Seriously?” You snort. It’s hilarious how your stupid god powers backfired on you like that. Too bad you can’t tell anyone about it ever.

“Seriously.” Karkat nods. “You know, you’d think you’d be able to keep track of time better, considering you’re the literal fucking god of it.”

“Jesus, it was three minutes!” You roll your eyes. “I didn’t realize you were gonna be so desperate to see me, Karkat. If I’d known you’d be like this I might’ve left you waiting a little longer. Reall have you shivering with antici-”

You pause.

He glares at you. “Dave, if you pull that same stale joke out of your over inflated ass again I swear I will take my whole fist and ram it back in there so far up you’ll be able to taste it.”

“-pation.”

“What in the name of mother grub’s asshole did I do to deserve this?” Karkat groans and hangs his head. “Every moment I spend with you is a moment a segment of my pan implodes into useless goo that sloshes around in my nugbone and gums up what little material I have remaining.”

“Consider yourself lucky,” you reply,“you losing brain cells is probably for the best.”

He raises an eyebrow. “Is it, Dave? Is me experiencing cranial decay and slowly becoming a blithering moron for the best?”

You shrug. “Can’t overthink shit if you’ve got nothing to think with.”

“You’re forgetting that I still have my ass and my bulge.”

“Shit, you’re right!” You gasp. “Well fuck, I guess that means we’re gonna have to make you a eunuch if you wanna break free from your cerebral prison.”

Does Karkat know what a eunuch is?

“If the time for a mental jailbreak comes, your grossly misshapen ass will be the first to know.” 

Should you tell him? Is now a good time for that?

“So did you want to stand out here all night flapping your gaping wind hole, or did you want to get inside at some point?”

You’ll tell him later. “Lead the way.”

He rolls his eyes at you, but walks in ahead of you into the can tower. You find yourself having to duck unexpectedly when you enter. Apparently Karkat tossed a blanket over the top of the tower as a makeshift ceiling? Why the fuck would he do that?

“Sorry about that, I mistook you for a human and not the fucking neck beast you are.”

You chuckle. “A giraffe?”

“What the fuck’s a giraffe?”

“Doesn’t matter.” You shake your head. “So where are we chilling to watch this? I’m guessing you already got the spot all set up in that hour and three minutes you had? Or were you just fucking around doing absolute dick this whole time? No judgement either way, obviously, since I was also doing dick until just now.”

“I don’t want to hear about how you came here late because you were masturbating, Dave.” Karkat replies with mock derisiveness. “Yes, I have things set up. Your lazy ass won’t have to lift a frond. Here, check this out.”

He takes your hand and drags you to the other side of the can tower. Carefully arranged on the floor is a nest of pillows and blankets, all from your old fort. They’re gathered into a pile big enough for you to sit inside and still be able to wrap as many blankets as you wanted around you. 

“Sit down.” He gestures down at the pile, and you do what he says and get comfortable, leaning back and relaxing against the wall in your coccoon of blankets. You move one of the pillows so it’s behind your head.

Karkat grabs his husktop from somewhere and sets it up on top of a pillow a few feet in front of you. 

“Was there anything you wanted to watch?” Karkat asks before starting the first movie.

“Nope. I’m cool with whatever.”

“Okay.” He nods and presses something on his husktop before turning around and crawling over to the blanket pile. Karkat stops just short of where you’re sitting.

“Do you want me to scooch?” You ask. “To make room?”

Karkat shakes his head. “You can stay there.”

He inches closer to you slowly, and you gesture with your head for him to hurry up and come over. You’d like to get your cuddle on sometime soon, thanks.

Karkat finally crosses the several inches of distance between you both, leaning back and squirming to try and get comfortable against you. 

“You want a pillow or something?” You offer. 

“Sure.” 

You rummage around in the pile and pull out a pillow. He takes it from you and holds onto it instead of putting it behind him like you thought he would. He does stop wriggling, though, you guess that’s really all you could’ve asked for.

You readjust so you can wrap the blankets and your arms around Karkat. He’s so warm that between him and the blankets you’re gonna be drowning in sweat before this movie even starts. Some of his gnarled hair teases your nose, and you have to fight back the urge to sneeze.

“You ever heard of a brush, Karkat?”

“A brush? I don’t understand what this word means. What sort of alien technological advancement is this ‘brush’ you speak of? What does it do?” Karkat turns so he’s looking directly up at you. He’s smirking. “I’m a poor simple troll with a flaccid bulge for a pan with zero concept of personal hygiene. Please, enlighten me, you grubfucking super genius.”

“I get it, I get it. You don’t have to be a fucking smartass about it.”

“If you don’t think I have to be a smartass about anything, then clearly you don’t know me at all.” He goes back to facing the husktop. “Besides, should you really be riding my ass about personal hygiene? When’s the last time you took a shower? You smell like moldy nook filth.”

You grin. “Nasty.”

“Yeah, it really fucking is.” Karkat agrees. “Take a shower, you human pit stink.”

Despite all his complaints about your smell, he cuddles closer to you. One of his horns is gently prodding at your throat. You move your hands again, this time to take Karkat’s in yours. His hands are a little warmer than the rest of him, and his nails are untrimmed and a little jagged. Still, it’s nice, nicer than you’d ever imagined.

Because it’s real. It’s a real thing you’re doing.

You’re holding Karkat’s hands and cuddling with him while you watch a movie together.

You breathe a contented sigh into Karkat’s hair.

“Something wrong, Dave?”

“No. I was just thinking,” you squeeze him tight, “this was totally worth the wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
